Gold, Silver, Bronze
by Golden Warrior Eagle
Summary: Copper died for them. The Academy burned for them. They will now search for the Flock and for the humanity buried somewhere within each of them. The mutantS are Yours that were Offered to Me, and maybe they will find what they're searching for. Give me your character, and I will offer my story.
1. Prolouge

**My last submit your own was deleted, so I've decided to try again like the idiot I am. New characters, new plot. It'll be fun, maybe. Here we go!**

It was a war out there. The group huddled together, watching as fires raged around them. Copper was trying to calm them down, talking in a soft voice but it was too quick and panicked to be helpful.

Copper looked at the state of her poor friends. She had just met them much less than a week ago, some of bruised to the point where their faces were disfigured, but they all escaped.

The Academy for Children with Special Attributes had kept them captive, but they wouldn't be captive any longer. When the building erupted into flames, they all ran. They all watched as little kids burned and boiled. They watched burning bits of building trap and burn the 'teachers' and 'nurses'.

"You've all heard of the Flock, haven't you?" Copper asked them. Most of them nodded. "We have to find them. They're supposed to save us."

None of them were innocent, but some of them could still hope for the future. Copper was one of them. Not even the tail between her legs or the pointed ears on her head could sway her. She was the oldest, almost an adult, but she hoped for everything for her group.

Copper's ears perked up and she held out a hand to stop her group from following her.

She could just barely smell anything through the smoke, but Copper ran towards the small scent she could pick up. The scent led her in the building and she kept running all the same. The group she left behind held their breath as they waited for her to return.

Copper ran back out of the building with a kid in her arms. As she ran, the remaining building was starting to wobble and shake. Copper ran unhumanly quick, but it wasn't fast enough.

When she heard the creak of cement against metal, she threw the child and the oldest of the group ran forward, caught them, and then ran back. Copper kept running, not giving up. But it wasn't enough. Cement fell onto the girl and the fire spread to the ground that she lay on.

They all froze for a minute in shock and grief when they realized that Copper was gone. She wouldn't be there to lead them anymore and they would be alone. All alone. With only each other.

"We have to find the Flock." Someone whispered.

Someone else nodded. "Copper would have wanted us to."

Together they turned and ran from the fire. Together, they were alone. United, they were separate from one another.

**There was the intro. I will accept 5 -7, and 2 -4 need to be male. A large age range will be selected Do not be offended if yours wasn't chosen. I will decide which one Copper died for. No mutant submitted by review will be accepted, only by PM. Please follow the instruction and be creative. **

**Name (something mutant-ish. It might be given to them during the story):**

**Age (4-16) :**

**Gender:**

**Combined with (be creative. Something interesting that makes them unique):**

**Appearance (have it related to their mutation. Remember they were locked away for years. At least 4 sentences):**

**Personality (At least 5 sentences. I need a range of personalities.)**

**Strengths (3 or 4):**

**Weaknesses (3 or 4): **

**Fears (At least 2):**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Favorite thing about being free:**

**Favorite/least favorite member of the Flock:**

**Favorite color:**

**Feeling towards stealing:**

**Feeling towards killing:**

**How intelligent?:**

**How fast?:**

**How strong?:**

**Anything I forgot?:**


	2. Burning Down, Running Away

Angel hugged her brother, squeezing him with all the love she'd kept bottled up while they were separate. It had been about a month without anything notable happening, but Angel hadn't given him all she had yet.

Iggy was twirling Nudge like she was a princess, a smile on his face from the sound of her laughter. Nudge has managed to slip out of a Goodwill with a strapless red dress that she adored and she giggled with delight when it flared around her spinning frame.

Max was discussing strategy with Fang. They wouldn't be left alone forever and they had to figure out how to do everything.

Max didn't approve of Nudge's dress and she had called for Angel earlier but the little girl wouldn't let go of Gasman. She was starting to wonder why Iggy continued to spin Nudge, and why Gasman didn't push Angel towards her.

Fang liked it all. Nudge's laughter made everything normal, and Angel hugging Gasman happened everyday at the E-house. Iggy was enjoying himself as much as Nudge was, and Gazzy refused to let Angel go before she was ready. It all seemed right to him.

Max wondered if she was losing her family. Fang wondered why Max would ever look at Angel like that.

Just minutes after their thoughts of family were consciously made, their eardrums were close to shattered by a horrible explosion. They all saw flames and felt the earth shake beneath them.

The 6 of them immediately took off and flew quickly to find the source. They saw the smoke billowing into the sky and soon realized it was the town hall.

People were trying to destroy the government.

Far away, across the entire country…

A 16 year old boy awkwardly ran his fingers through a 9 year old girls hair. The girl was crying, outright sobbing into the boys shoulder. Her tears ran freely down his skin because he was shirtless, leaving the white wings on his back exposed. You could clearly see the brown and black markings on his wings, as well as the way those marks continued onto his back.

The 9 year old girl, who called herself Chamie, didn't really appear to be mutated until you looked carefully at the skin on her neck and back because the texture was more scaly. Her brown hair was very frizzy and had horrible spilt ends from not caring about it. Her huge green eyes displayed ruined innocence and the fear of a child. Chamie was devastated that someone died when they didn't have to.

There was a 13 year old boy reaching out to caress Chamie's cheek. His emotion clearly showed on his face. His large brown eyes proved that while he was sad, it was as though he couldn't not be happy. Something on his round face screamed hyper to everyone around him. Because he was shirtless as well, everyone that cared to could see the glider that stretched from his upper arms down to his ribs.

The others sort of stood back.

The first was a 15 year old boy, also shirtless, with no physical alterations. He had clung to his name being Reed several years back, been named Reed before that, and had been angry at his life since before that. He didn't even attempt to reach out to the crying girl, and didn't really pay attention to her. A scar ran from his cheek to under his chin, turning down half of his face so he appeared heartless even when neutral.

A 15 year old girl, the one of the only two living specimen of a project called Scarlet, eyed Reed suspiciousy. The girl walked silently over to the teenage boy with a sobbing girl attached to him. She locked eyes with the boy and shook her head. Then she stretched her arms, popping her joints. Then she bent backwards much farther than normal, her too-long black hair touching the ground as she worked out all of her kinks.

Another girl, aged 14 and appearing vastly different from the Scarlet project girl, hovered just a few feet from the 16 year old boy and Chamie. She was a sun bear hybrid, shown by the rounded ears on top of her head, the loose skin on her neck, and her slightly turned in feet. Her hands found the hem of her white hospital gown as she watched the littler girl cry. Her hands began to twirl her brown hair and then back to her dress.

The last person was perhaps the most upsetting. She was the other Scarlet mutant, but refused to answer to anything relating to Scarlet. She was Asian in skin tone and features, except for her eyes. They were pure green. Even the whites were actually just a very light green. Her hair was pretty much as long as the older Scarlet girl, but she was only 3 feet tall. 3 feet tall, 7 years old, and disgust burning in her eyes as she scraped cloudy liquid from her fingernails.

The 7 freed mutants all stood as flames licked the night sky, illuminating the charred bodies that littered the ground just yards away from where they stood.

They didn't know more and more places like where they grew up were bursting into flame or exploding or imploding. They didn't know that the world was starting to shake on its foundations. For all they knew, nothing beyond the state of their capture had changed.

In a few minutes, Chamie tore herself away from the boy she cried on and wiped at her eyes. The winged boy stretched his wings and shook the ash out. He reached out towards the youngest girl, who glared at his open hand. The boy brought his hand back. The youngest boy, the flying squirrel hybrid, grabbed Chamie's hand tightly. The girl smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Come on," Said the winged boy. "We're gonna have to take some things that aren't ours."

Terrifying smiles stretched across the Scarlet girl's faces.

**I feel horrible, because I had to turn a few characters away. It hurts to have to do that, but I tried to pick characters I could develop well and keep the group fighting but together. I did pick two snake girls, but I like them both muchly.**

**Here's the list of mutants so you know. Altair-part arctic owl. Scarlet- part venomous snake. Reed- extremely enhanced mind. Lusa- part sun bear. Momo- part flying squirrel. Chamie- part chameleon. Firia- part venomous snake. **

**What did you think? Who is your current favorite new mutant? **

**If I turned away your character, I honestly feel horrible, but I couldn't write about everyone so complexly. Maybe you'll keep reading, maybe you won't, but I appreciate your time all the same. **


End file.
